


Unfair

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [14]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Unfair

"It’s not fair that you’re so tall," Alexander complained.

Hephaistion wrenched on Alexander’s arm harder. "It’s not fair you’re so fast."

Alexander let out a grunt and tapped Hephaistion to let him go.

"Besides," Hephaistion added, letting Alexander up but not releasing his arm, "it’s good practice to wrestle boys who are bigger than you."

Alexander snorted, and in a flash of motion, wrapped himself around Hephaistion’s waist, trying to throw him.

Hephaistion shifted, curling an arm around Alexander’s neck. Alexander yelped and bit Hephaistion’s bicep.

"Ow!" Hephaistion whined, letting go. "It’s not fair that your teeth are so sharp."


End file.
